christmas with the cullens
by xXxforeveryoursxXx
Summary: Bella invited to spend her first christmas in Forks with the Cullens.. Will everything go acording to plan or will Games be played?


**hey. this is also posted on my other site but doesnt seem to be recieving any attention dont know if thats because its crap or if its cause nobodies on during christmas time.. well enjoy anyway and please please review. If you like this Ive other stories under the name secretdesire its in my favourites.. enjoy**...**jennxxxx**

Christmas, my least favourite time of the year. It used not be that way. But after Renee died this summer.

I had no choice but to move in with my father Charlie in Forks in Washington. Needless to say I was not looking forward to Christmas at all. I mean what teenager wants to stay at home with her bachelor father and cook a huge dinner for two when I knew it wouldn't be eaten.

"Bella" Charlie called from downstairs..

"Coming" I slowly made my way downstairs wondering what was so important that he had to scream at me to come to him instead of him walking up the measly few steps too my room.

"Bell's were having dinner with the Cullen's on Christmas, as Esme was aware you had recently moved here and thought it would be nice for you to meet her sons" Oh great Im going to stuck with nerds. I can just feel it already..

"Okay" I smiled. "Any particular dress code?" I asked.

"They said Casual but for them that's formal" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"okay well Im going shopping, let me just call Alice"

It wasn't long until Alice arrived.

"So whats the big occasion?" she asked. Although I hadn't started school here yet, I knew Alice from when I was a child and I was more than aware that she loved shopping, and although I had a lot of clothes. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to go shopping. When Renee had died she left everything to me, so I was more than well off, with a mother who was a famous fashion designer, I probably didn't need to work a day in my life.

"I was invited to some people's house for Christmas, cant remember the details but Charlie said it had to be formal" I replied not really paying attention.

"Oh ok"

We wandered around port angelos aimlessly until I found this stunning dress. It was mid-thigh length and had demantee's all down the front. It didn't have a low plunge line so I thought it to be fitting. What was lacking in cleavage was made up for in leg. Not as if I had anyone to impress anyway I was still convince this Esme women sons where nerds.

"Bella" Alice squealed. I looked at her to see what had caught her eye and then I saw them too and squealed too. The sexiest pairs of black boots ever. They were knee length and had a six inch heel. Now to see if they had my size and of course they did.. I was going to look savage at this little get together.

"Thanks for coming with me Alice" I said as I dropped he home.

"No worries, let me know how it goes, I want all the details" She smiled at kissed my cheek before removing herself from my car.

"Love you" I shouted after her.

"Love you too, and merry Christmas"

"You too" I smiled and drove of home.

Later that night, I showered and exfoliated, hoping I wouldn't get any spots. That would just be a disaster even if I didn't have anyone to impress.

It wasn't long later than I found myself on face book browsing people pages. It wasn't long later till I came across Edward Cullens page. His picture was blocked but beside his name was a message.

_Christmas tomorrow and my mom invited the chief of police for dinner and his daughter. Who knew he had a daughter and why isn't she in school?? I bet she's ugly…_

There was six comments after this the first from Alice written about an hour ago.

_Alice Brandon: _Cullen you'll be surprised once you see her. Enjoy xxxxxx

_Edward Cullen: _you couldn't be any less specific tini, could you??

_Alice Brandon:_ I could be but where's the fun in that?

_Mike Newton:_ Dude, stop bickering its below you.

_Emmett Cullen:_ SHUT UP MIKE- Edward stop moaning Il be there so it will be all good, we'll find out what this chick is made off.

_Jasper Cullen:_ Damn straight.

Hmmm to write a comment or not to write a comment. I'l write a comment me thinks, and then Il take of my picture, evil plan forming so maybe this Christmas would be fun…

_Bella Swan: _Well I'm sure tomorrow's going to be good fun so, be sure to be on your best behaviour and watch out cause as the saying goes you shouldn't play games with a girl who can play better. Bella xxxxxx

I signed out after that reminding myself to see if there were any more comments on this when I woke up in the morning..

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the three boys I would be spending Christmas with and wondering could I really play better than they could after all they've lived here longer but then again Im from Arizona and things down there roll differently. This was bound to be interesting..

"Bell's wake up" Charlie called it was nine and I was going to be late for mass. UGH. I went into my wardrobe and pulled out jeans and a nice snug top that hugged my curves. I pulled on a pair of high heel boots and applied some light make-up wondering whether id bump into the Cullen Boys. Thankfully I didn't, knowing our first encounter was going to be all the more interesting now.

I got home at eleven and immediately signed into face book to check if anything had been said in my absence and of course there was.

_Edward Cullen: _Looks like this chick is up for a little fun, lets see what she has in mind.

_Jasper Cullen: _Dude that sounds really pervy.

_Emmett Cullen: _Pervy is fun don't forget that.

_Edward Cullen: _It wasn't meant to be pervy

At about half eleven I finally got ready to go to the Cullen's house, knowing we had to be there before one.. At half twelve I was ready and needless to say I looked stunning.. Nothing Ugly about this bitch at all. Now all I needed to get was the litre of Vodka from the cupboard. Charlie wasn't downstairs when I came down so that task was fairly easy.

We arrived outside what I could only label to be a mansion at exactly two minutes too one.

"Bella please behave" my dad requested.

"Of course" I replied plastering a smile on my face.

We made out way to the door Charlie holding a present in his hand which was obviously wine. I just hoped it was white. I couldn't stand the red stuff.

I had barely knocked on the door when it was pulled open to reveal a stunning woman who look like she was in her thirties but clearly couldn't be as she had three teenage sons..

"Charlie" She pulled him into a hug and then moved to look at me.

"You must be Bella" A smile spread across her face and she pulled me into her for a hug.

"The Boys are in Emmetts room, just go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left, don't worry there not scary" She gestured from me to go on up as she pulled Charlie into the kitchen. I quickly made my way up stairs all the while wondering why she was so eager to be on her own with Charlie. I didn't bother to knock on the door and simply walked in. As soon as I did so I found three pairs of eyes resting on me..

"So you're the Cullen's?" I asked feigning boredom.

"Evidentially, and your Bella swan?" asked the bronze haired guy from the bed.

"well im not your mother so unless you expect other female quests then the answer to that question is obvious"

"Well Im Edward, that's Jasper, and Emmett"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I knew you were expecting an ugly bitch" I laughed and walked over to the end of the bed.

"Emmett?" He looked like fun..

"You any glasses up here?" he looked at me funny but pointed behind him to a few glasses that were sitting on his locker.. Now to clean them without getting caught..

En-suite I thought to myself and then I looked around and noticed two doors. Fuck!

"Which ones the bathroom?" I asked jeez to say conversation was booming was a lie anyway.

"Eh that one" It wasn't long until he saw me approach the door.

"Wait," He jumped up and ran in front of me

"Why do you need to go in there?" I pointed to the glasses showing a sign of irritation on my face.

"Cant you just drink from a dirty cup?"

"eh no you lot can, but Im not putting Vodka into a cup that I have no idea where it may or may not have been" Edward and jasper started laughing.

"She has a point"

"Did you say Vodka?" Edward asked.

"Yup" I replied popping the p.

"do we get some?"

"Hmmm Il have to think about that? Obviously Im hardly gonna drink it on my own"

Five minutes later we were sitting in a circle drinking shots out of the random glasses in Emmett's room.

"Guys dinners ready" Esme called up the stairs

"Coming" Edward called back. I got up first and made my way to the door hoping to fuck the guys weren't having trouble I only realised now how much we'd drank. There was only like a quarter of the vodka left.I stopped at the door at looked at the guys.

"Are ye alright?" I asked. I looked at each of um while saying this.

"Yup" No-one slurred so I took that to be they were fine- well they had better be fine cause I was not taking the blame for this.

"So whos saying grace?" Esme asked looking at me.

"I will" I offered.

"Dear Jesus, Bless Esme for making such a lovely meal and for having three sons who actually are a laugh even if they implied I was ugly over Facebook but that's in the past. Thanks to Charlie for having me, even thought I not sure if he had a choice but whatever, and merry Christmas to everyone" I said and sat back down placing my hands on my dress under the table.

"Bella that was lovely" Esme replied..

"Thanks" I replied while giggling away to myself. I was aware that the three guys eyes were on me, but I couldn't help it, I found it amusing that we were playing happy families. I didn't know why the guys were staring but to be honest I didn't care.

About an hour later I found myself cleaning up with Esme, she really was a lovely women.

I made my way to the den a few minutes later, after Esme assured me that was where I would find them.

I heard there voices before I was at the door.

"So what do you think of Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I think she's a ride" answered Emmett's booming voice

"I think she's hot but theres more to her than she's letting us see"Edward replied, clearly hes over observant.

"What about you dude?" Edward asked

"I think shes lovely and I cant believe shes friends with Alice maybe she could help"

I took this as my cue to walk in, although I didn't bother to say anything I mean if he wanted my help all he need do was ask. Edward had me curious about him now but he need not know that.

"So what are we doing now, seeing as you clearly said you wanted to play games, and right now I'm so bored I could probably fall asleep?" I yawned for exaggeration.

"You want to play games with three men that are older than you?" I laughed…

"Older than me?, the only person in this room that is older than me is Emmett, who is twenty and you two wont be eighteen until the 31st of this month" I replied and there jaws dropped.

"How do you know that?"

"Mommy dearest filled me, I know more than that but it shall remain a secret for now!" I noticed a bean bag chair that was unoccupied and flung myself into it more than aware my dress had ridden up a few inches.

" What did she say?" They all moaned in unison..

"Not telling you" I replied.

"Please" Jasper drawled.

"Well, Il tell you what she said about you Jasper! Your in Love with Alice Brandon but haven't had the balls to do anything about it" I had a smile on my face and his smile dropped,

"But don't worry I know Alice so I'l help you, she's really nice, I love her like a sister and trust me by the time your 18 you'll be together"

"Bella that's in six days" Did he think I couldn't count or something.

"Im more than aware of when the 31st of December is" I replied bored.

"Well Edward seeing as Im getting Jasper Alice for his birthday present, who or what do you want?" the look on his face was one of puzzlement.

"Surprise me"

"Oh you'll be surprised all right Il bring variety and you can chose"

"Fyi if your not already your now having a party or your 18th Il find away for Charlie to take Esme out of the house"

"Have fun with that one" Emmett replied.

"Trust me Emmett, if I want something bad enough I always get it" I got of my chair and sat in Emmetts lap. I leant back and whispered in his ear.

"Do you know what I want right now?"

He shook his head.

"Well come with me and fine out" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room behind me, noticing that Edward eyes, never left my own.

" Well what do you want?" Emmett asked impatiently now that I was sitting on his bed.

" I dunno, I only dragged you out of the room to play games with Edward!" I saw a frown enter his face.

"Emmett, Im not using you, I had another reason too, but the true is better don't you think? Anyway Im getting the guys something for there birthday and due to the fact its Christmas, Ive decided that you get to tell me what you want and Il get it for you"

" Bella, I really don't want anything, its ok" He smiled.

" Emmett that's inequality just name it and Il get it for you" I smiled

" I want a date with Rosalie Hale" He sighed and I saw A twinkle in his eye

" Done"

"Do you even know her?"

" Nope" I yet again popped my p.

" So how you gonna do it?"

" A girl doesn't give away her secrets, now cmon Im sure there worried about us" I replied and made my way back to the den but before I entered I asked one more question.

"When do you want this date?"

" Em for the party" He replied

"Sure thing" I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

" Hey guys, sorry about that, just had to ask Emmett what he wanted for Christmas, interesting as hell Il tell you but you'll see what I mean at your birthday, now who's up for the rest of the vodka" I pulled the drink out of my bag and started passing it around.

" So Bella, now that you know stuff about us, how about we get to know stuff about you?" Edward suggested.

"Well why don't we play twenty questions?" I suggested feeling the alcohol in my system.

"Sure" Jasper drawled.

" Ok, this question is for all of you, are ye single?"

"Yup" came a chorus of answers, well that was surprising I thought Edward would be taken.

"Bella are you single?"

"most defiantly I only moved here and yere the first guys Ive actually spoken to, all I do is ring Alice and shop, easy to do when your fucking loaded." I replied.

"My turn, Emmett have you ever had sex on a kitchen table"

"No but definetly a must" he replied clearly caught up in the possibilties.

"Edward would you given the opportunity fuck Bella" Emmett slurred.

" maybe" He look at me and smirked something hidden in his eyes, Lust maybe but I didn't no him well enough to tell.

" Bella" Jasper drawled.

"Who do you think is the most attractive male in this room?" He asked clearly paying attention to my answer.

"Umm yere all really handsome" I replied.

"That doesn't answer the question" Edward piped in.

"Fine" I pointed at Edward and then hid my face in my hands regretting chosing this game to play.

"Awh Bella has a crush on Edward" Emmett began to sing but that wasn't the worse of of nowhere jasper began singing..

"Bella and Edward in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marriage then comes baby cullen in a carriage"

"Shut up" I hissed and threw a pillow and his head.

"Its ok Bella, Id pick me too" Edward laughed.

"Im going home" I pouted while trying to hide my laughter not to well I might add..

"No don't" Edward pouted and the laughter came out of me even faster. I don't know why but I felt drawn to Edward and just cause he had said don't go, I really didn't feel like going anymore, although I had never intended to leave.

"So what do you guys normally do on Christmas?" I asked feeling rather bored.

"Umm well I normally go for a spin on my motorbike but Im sure that's not something ud be into?" Edward asked smirking.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover or in this case a girl by her clothes, C'mon lets go where going to my house I want to show you something!" I caught his hand and dragged him from the room..

"Guys we'll be back later" I called over my shoulder.

"Charlie Im going out with Edward we'll be back in awhile"

"Kay bell's don't take too long"

I still had his hand and for some weird reason I didn't feel like letting go.

I got on the back of his bike and he drove to my house in record time. A few minutes later we were heading through the house to the garage to where my cars and bikes were. His bike was sexy but was noticing compared to my Ducatti. It was my baby and nobody was allowed touch it cept me but Id make and exception for Edward.

"So what do you think?" I asked running my hand along my bike while he looked around at the two others in the garage and finally his eyes came back to rest on my baby.

"Wow" Was all that escaped his lips.

" I know right, as I said you should never judge someone unless you know them, Cmon Il race you back to your house" I opened the garage door threw on my leather jacket and got on the bike. I waited until we reached the end of the drive to officially start the race.

"1, 2, 3 GO" I screamed. Two seconds later I was gone like a shot.

Evidentially I beat him but not by much. By the time I had killed the engine Emmett and Jasper were outside admiring my bike. Edward pulled in with a smirk on his face.

"I let you win, I hope you know that"

"Sure"

"Okay my legs are freezing I want to go back inside if you don't mind" The guys barged back into the house nearly knocking me on the way…

It wasn't long after and were all in the sitting room playing guitar hero.. I looked out the window and it was snowing..

"Omigod Omigod, its snowing" I screamed I ran outside living the Edward Emmett and Jasper behind me. It was freezing but I didn't care less, I loved snow.. They came out two seconds later and automatically I threw snowballs at them whacking Edward full force in the face.

"I'm sorry" I screamed and ran towards him only to slip on an icy-patch. I didn't realise but I was suddenly on the ground with three guys standing around me…. It fucking hurt.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Eh I think so, help me up" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He let go of me as soon as I was standing and I tried to walk but I wobbled slightly and Edward caught my waist.

"Eh I think you should go inside at least for awhile" He advised..

"Kay" I muttered

He led me back through the French doors not once letting go of my hand.

"Edward I need to pee"

"Oh okay through there" He pointed out.

"Ill be here when you get back"

I walked through the door and into the bathroom only to notice I had a big pink face on me and that I was absolutely freezing.. A shudder ripped through my body.

Walking back to the kitchen I noticed the mistletoe over the door… Hmm to kiss Edward or not to kiss Edward. My heart was saying yes but my head was just spinning.

"Edward" I called making no move from the door.

"coming" he stood under the door frame and I lent up and kissed him, for a second he was shocked but then his lips started moving in sync with mine. To say he was a perfect kisser was an understatement. A few minutes later the need for oxygen became two overwhelming and I needed to pull away.

As soon as I pulled away I saw a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What was that about?" I couldn't form the word so I simply pointed towards the ceiling..

"Happy Christmas Edward"

He leant forward , he was getting closer by the second

"Bella" Charlie called just as his lips brushed mine.

"We gotta go"

"Ok I'm just going to say bye to the guys"

"Emmett, Jasper" They came running from outside covered in snow..

"Bye guys, Il see you next week I suppose, and I wont forget what you asked for" I smiled..

I made my way back to Edward, " Have you a phone?" I asked

"Yup Here" I put my number in under bella xxx. Hoping he'd text when he got the opportunity..

As I crawled into bed that night feeling a little drowsy I heard my phone vibrate. Unknown number..

_Night Bella, and happy Christmas._

_E_


End file.
